Dean Ambrose and I
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: I win the competition of a lifetime and get to represent Dean Ambrose for one day. Little did i know i would be there to stay and romance would bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- My heart stopped

Today is going to be the best day of my life, I won a competition where I get to represent a superstar of my choosing during a live event. I chose Dean Ambrose, I have such an over the top school girl crush on him and lets be fair, he is very talented. I looked in the mirror and smiled brightly, I cant believe I am going to meet him and represent him for the day. My golden blonde hair was resting past my shoulders and tucked behind my ears. I was wearing my favorite navy blouse and black jeans and of course I was wearing my best foundation to cover up my pale face, Clinique. I'm only 18 and I am going to meet my dream man, hopefully my height will make them think I am older, I am 5 ft 10 and a half, never forget the half haha. I should really get out of the bathroom, Stephanie McMahon will be wondering whereI am. Yeah I am already in the toilets in the Manchester arena, haven't had the courage to get out yet. I take a deep breath then step out of the toilets to see many people wandering around, wait is that Kane I see, this is like being in Disney Land for me. I follow the signs to the authorities office and I knock on the door, I really cant believe I am here. The door gets opened by Stephanie who is wearing her usual black suit, looking powerful and smart. She gives me her eye twinkling smile and gestures for me to step inside her office.

"Hello, you must be Sophie?" I nod and meet my hand with hers, shaking it.

"How you finding it here?"

"Scary, I still cant believe I won the competition" She chuckles.

"I bet it is but don't worry everyone will be accommodating to you. As you know the show starts at 7pm and our superstars have been training since 7 in the morning. Dean Ambrose is due to go on first as he is going to fight Kevin Owens, but you will be scheduled in first. JoJo is going to interview you and ask you questions about why you chose Dean Ambrose and then eventually he will come down" That is a lot to take in but I get what has to be done.

"Sounds great, thank you" She nods then stands up, walking to the door.

"Dean is currently training if you'd like to see him now you can, or you can rest in the staff room. Nice to meet you" She holds the door open for me so I walk out and make my way to the performance centre where they all train, god I am so nervous. I was about to walk in but I could see him, wearing his beanie and black three quarters doing his crunches, his torso looks so beautiful. I didn't want to walk in so I just stood here, staring at his marvelous body, such a perfect man, such a great wrestler. Theres no way I could talk to him when he's half naked, I would probably faint haha, so I decide to take one last glance of him then walk off into the staff room, I need to be prepared for later.

I was dreading it, I was behind the curtains waiting for JoJo to invite me out, I know she was close because she is describing the competition. One of the back stage people nodded and I knew that was my cue, I went through the curtains and the audience went crazy, this is far to nerve-racking. I smiled and just carried on walking down to the ring, the atmosphere is electrifying. I bent down to get inside the ring and joined JoJo where she was handing a microphone to me. So many people, I feel like I could faint right now, I looked at JoJo and smiled.

"Sophie, welcome to Monday Night Raw" The crowd cheered, gosh will I get used to the sound.

"T-Thank you JoJo,its great to be here"

"So as everyone knows you won the competition, and you got to choose a superstar, please tell us who and why you chose a certain person" Come on Sophie, you can do it, ignore the millions of people looking at you.

"I chose Dean Ambrose.." Before I could finish everyone went wild and people were chanting 'we want Ambrose', I felt like joining in but cant get to distracted.

"Because he's so talented, you cant knock him down, you cant get rid of him, he truly is one of the greats. Theres no other superstar similar, he's his own person" I think everybody agreed because the crowd were loving it.

"I see. Well we found out from somebody it wasn't just that, apparently somebody has a crush on Mr Ambrose" I instantly blushed, who the hell told them that, how embarrassing.

"Who doesn't…" That's all I could think to say, the crowd started chanting 'we love Ambrose', I chuckled and looked around to see the crowd reacting to me.

"I see, well if you don't mind waiting outside the ring, the match is about to resume and you'll see him in action" I walked outside the ring and waited, his theme tune hit and my heart stopped, seeing him in person, looking rough and ready. I really am in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Best moment

The match went on for fifteen minutes and the one who won was of course Dean Ambrose, I couldn't stop applauding him, the atmosphere is just so catchy and fun. Kevin Owens of course went out in a strop, I really do dislike that guy, well his character anyway. JoJo walked into the ring and put the microphone close to Deans perfect mouth.

"Congratulations Dean on yet another win" He shrugs his shoulders and smirks which makes the crowd laugh and probably make some women weak at the knees.

"As you know Sophie watched the match and shes a huge fan. Anything you'd like to say"

"Well first things first, she clearly has good taste, and I appreciate her supporting me" I smile, I could listen to him talk all day.

"Sophie why don't you come on in" Did he really just invite me in, oh gosh, I slowly get up onto the ring and step in, I can't believe how close I am to him. I gulp then stare at his dirty blonde hair, his small blue eyes, his chubby cheeks and small mouth, he is so gorgeous. The crowd started to chant which got me out of me staring, they are chanting 'Kiss him Sophie', I am blushing so deeply right now, as much as I'd love to I cant. I could see Dean smirking, his crazy eyes looking around through the crowd, I really wish they would stop chanting that.

"Dean, what do you think to this chant?" They seriously wouldn't stop chanting it, its as if they want to embarrass me.

"I think what the hell" He shrugged his shoulders then turned to me, oh fuck what the hell is happening. Dean dipped his head and sealed his mouth over mine, taking me by surprise. The kiss started softly, sweet and teasing, his tongue stroking across my bottom lip, I couldn't help but grab onto his vest top while I opened my mouth for his tongue to reach mine, licking it. We break apart and the crowd are going wild, am I dreaming, I just got kissed by the Dean Ambrose. His music hits and he walks off with swagger, I cant believe that just happened. I gulped and shakily got out of the ring, the crowd absolutely loved that, so did I but still I wasn't expecting that, ever.

"I am truly sorry about that, it wasn't apart of the deal" Stephanie McMahon kept apologizing, I don't regret it I am just still in shock.

"Honestly its fine, I am just shocked" Hunter came in and he was clapping, a smile creeping up on his face.

"The fans are going crazy, its all over social media websites, its number one trending on Twitter #DeanAndSophieSmooch. Our ratings will be through the roof, she has to stay" Wait what.

"Me?" He nods.

"You and Dean could be perfect to keep boosting our ratings up. Normal girl, meets superstar, romance on stage. Friendship, anything aslong as you stay. What do you say?" I think I have died and gone to heaven, working for WWE along with Dean Ambrose, hell yeah.

"That sounds amazing" He smiles then kisses Stephanie on the cheek.

"I will get Dean, I've already discussed it with him and he's fine with it but it will be good for you both to talk" Hunter and Steph leave me alone, I cant believe this, its crazy. I take a deep breath then jump out of my skin from the door being slam shut. I turn round to see Dean standing there, in his jeans, black shoes and Ambrose hoodie.

"H-Hi" He chuckles.

"Call me Jonathan" He's like a thousand times more handsome face to face, I didn't know what to say.

"So I hear you have a crush on me, so I wont apologize for the kiss" I cant help but let out a nervous laugh, he does have a point though.

"It was…" He walks closer to me, making me gulp, I look into his eyes.

"Amazing"

"Y-Yeah" I stroke a piece of his hair away from his face and I can feel our faces inching closer, he coughs and steps back, breaking the hot tension.

"Well we will be on the road together which means sharing the bus with me, sometimes Roman does tag along. Is that okay?" I nod.

"Good, lets get going then" He raises his hand, I chuckle then high five him, he does one of his Dean swag dancing moves then flashes me his brilliant smile.

Deans P.O.V

"Dawg, you totally smashed it out there, good move on kissing the girl" Roman was really my buddy here, he's just like me, a hard worker and damn good at his job.

"Doing what the crowd wants" He chuckles.

"Also what you want, we all know you're a sucker for a blonde" He smirks which I cant help but mimic, I see Sophie come out the bathroom and flash me a shy smile, I smile back which makes her blush.

"Earth to Dean, stop staring at the poor girl" I look at Roman and throw my finger bandages at him.

"May be like a bro to me but you still annoy me" Sophie joined us outside my tour bus, so expensive but when your constantly on the road, they are a god send.

"You ready?" I see her gulp then nod, shes a quiet one.

"Welcome to my home" I open the bus door and make a ta-dah noise which makes her giggle, I must say for once I look forward to being on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Deep breaths

I must say sleeping on a moving bus wasn't to bad, a bit rocky at times but what do you expect. I got up off my bed and stretched my arms out, pulling my top down and trousers up. I opened the bedroom door and saw Dean sitting on the sofa, drinking some water from a bottle, he turned to look at me and laughed.

"Nice bed hair" My eyes widened, I patted my hair down and tucked it behind my ears, how embarrassing.

"Thanks" He chuckled again then stood up.

"Want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I don't eat breakfast" He looked me up and down then went into the top cupboards and pulled out some paper which had writing all over it.

"This is our schedule today, we have one promo together" I take the papers and read through, if someone would pinch me I swear I would wake up and this would all be a dream.

"Cat got your tongue?" I look up to see him staring at me, he took me out of my thoughts, he smells like heaven.

"S-Sorry just not used to this yet" He puts his hands on my shoulders and smiles.

"It will be fine, trust me" I gulp, if he comes any closer I am going to faint, I cant help but stare into his eyes, its as if I am in a trance. He lets go then walks away, putting his back to me, thank god for that, space. Roman comes through looking confused, his eyes wandering back and forth between me and Dean.

"We will be in Liverpool soon" The atmosphere is so awkward, I put the scripts down on the table.

"I will go get changed then" I walk off back into my room and let out a deep breath. I need to look my best for this scene, I get out my best blouse which is navy with white flowers over it and my black leggings that have a bit of lace at the bottom. I walk into the bathroom and stare into the mirror, gosh my bed hair is terrible. Come on Sophie you can do this, its only WWE and one of the biggest superstars ever, yeap I am going to crash and burn.

Echo arena was so huge, saying that all arena's they use are so big, they sure know how to put a show on. We had an hour before they needed to shoot our segment so I decided to go so Dean in his room. I knocked on the door and heard his velvet voice say come in, I opened the door to see him in his black vest top, blue jeans and shoes. His hair wet and crazy but he still looked hot, he was winding the bandages round his hand and fingers.

"I didn't know where to go, hope you don't mind"

"Ehh its fine, you can stay here. Should be lucky, I don't let just anybody in here" He smirks and I cant help but smile,

"I feel so privileged" He chuckles then stops bandaging his hand, looking at me.

"Sarcasm, for that you can finish bandaging my right hand. Just wrap it around, I've done my fingers" I nod then walk slowly over to him and grab the end of the bandage and out my other shaky hand underneath is, I'm so pathetic even the slightest touch is making my heart do cartwheels. Without making eye contact I wrap it around his palm, I can feel his eyes burning into my head but I didn't dare look up. It didn't help that my body was giving me away, I could feel a blush creep up onto my cheeks, I really hate my body sometimes.

"You always blush, why?" I opened my mouth to reply but I didn't want to say anything, I felt his hand grab mine making me look up at him.

"I-I should probably…"

"Tell me? how can we work together if you don't speak to me" I realize our hands are still touching, I look up and half smile.

"Y-You just make me really nervous. Superstar and everything" He chuckles then lets go of my hand, folding his arms across his muscly chest.

"Surely this ugly face doesn't make you nervous?"

"Ha, ugly, you're nowhere near ugly, your.." My eyes widened, I am not going to finish that sentence, he looks into my eyes then gulps, wait I just made him gulp.

"Anyway I should go" I hurry off and slam the door shut behind me, resting against the door, I need to stop being so pathetic around him. I see Roman come over so I straighten myself up and pretend to be fine, I flash him a half smile then scurry off.

Deans P.O.V

Okay that was unexpected, I look at my door to see Roman had entered looking rather confused.

"You hurt her or something?" What a weird question.

"No" Roman comes over and pats me on the shoulder.

"Well she looked flustered, troubled almost. Any idea why?" She felt it to, thank god it wasn't just me.

"She almost blurted out her crush on me, that's all" I shrugged it off, I am my character, something like that wouldn't bother Dean.

"Ah right, well that's a load of bull. You two need to stop being all doey eyed" I snort and punch him playfully in the shoulder, Roman chuckles which makes me smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Bonding

"Okay everybody so this is a short segment, this will be on before Deans re-match against Kevin. JoJo you will be interviewing Dean and Sophie you will pretend you are just passing by but Dean will stop you and you know what to do from there, everyone ready?" We all nod then I step out of the camera view waiting for my cue.

Deans walk in from the right and bashes his fists together.

"So Dean, since your Kevin Owens win, you confident you can defeat him again" Dean chuckles then pokes JoJo.

"JoJo I am the Dean Ambrose, I fight, I claw, I bite and I win, I have won him before and I can easily do it again. As that meerkat says from that annoying advert, simples" He squeaks which makes me and JoJo smile, I see the camera man nod so I walk past and get stopped my JoJo.

"Sophie, nice to see you again"

"Thanks JoJo" I am about to walk off but Dean walks over to me.

"Here to wish me good luck?" He holds his hand out and smirks.

"You don't need luck, you'll win him anyway" I smile then walk past him, he stares at me as I do then goes closer to the microphone in JoJo's hand.

"I best go" He walks off and the camera men shout cut and they applaud.

"Well done guys, we will see you later" JoJo walks off and I walk back over to Dean.

"Good for a newbie" I smile.

"Thank you, wasn't to bad to be honest" He chuckles then pats my arm.

"I need to train for my match, what are you going to do?" I actually have no idea, theres nothing I can do really.

"I will go back to the bus probably" He nods then walks off, I watch him walk away, honestly that man is just pure perfection.

I swear someone is saying my name, I open my eyes to see Roman looking at me, he looks worried.

"He's hurt his arm, he shouldn't wrestle tonight but he wont listen to me"

"What do you need me to do?" He scratches his neck.

"See if you can stop him, I know you two have this weird bond" I blush and nod, he walks off and I follow him, please don't say her badly injured. We arrive in the performance centre and I see Dean sitting in one of the rings, holding his right arm, I get in and kneel down. He looks up and groans, staring at Roman.

"I'll be fine" Even I could tell that was one big fat lie, you could hear the lain in his voice.

"You wont let me help, maybe you'll let Sophie" He sighs then lets go of his arm, even though he's in pain I cant help but almost drool at his bicep, he has such hot arms. I shake my head then put my hand on his bicep, he winces then looks into my eyes.

"If just this hurts, how are you going to fight?" He sighs.

"Easy, I always fight" I stroke my thumb over his bicep, his skin is so smooth.

"I don't know whether to admire you or think your being ridiculous" I was about to walk away but he grabbed my hand, forcing me to look at him.

"They don't call me the lunatic fringe for nothing, I will be fine" I sigh then nod.

"Fine" I look into his eyes, those crazy but swoon worthy eyes, without thinking as if by electric current our lips touch, just a soft touch but our lips connect so well together. The taste of his lips on mine are heaven, I grab onto his arm and he groans in my mouth which was so hot but also bad because I realized I hurt him.

"I'm sorry" I let go of his arm and he chuckles, then licks his lips.

"If you kiss me again, I will let you off" I blush then kiss his cheek softly, I cant believe I am kissing this gorgeous man.

"Be careful Dean, the fans love you, we don't want you getting injured, it would break our hearts" He gets up and holds his hand out, I take it and he helps me up.

"Thank you" I smile then walk out of the ring with a big smile on my face, today has become one of the greatest days of my life. I see Roman walk past me, I couldn't hide the stupid grin I had on my face, Dean Ambrose just asked me to kiss him.

Romans P.O.V

"She get through to you?" Dean nods, not saying much, but I can see a smile trying to creep up on his face.

"She had the same look, something happened?"

"We kissed, big deal Roman, lets get training" I chuckle then slap his back.

"That's why she looks like shes on top of the world, you have her right in your palm" "its not like that"

"I know, I am just saying. I know, me snd my wife are each others rock, each others best friend. You and this girl are bonding, she clearly likes you bro, shes a little young so just be careful" Dean sighs then shakes his hair from side to side and punches his hands out, smiling.

"Thanks for the advice, but nothing will happen"

"You keep lying to yourself. After today, gonna go for some drinks?"

"Hell yeah!" We both chuckle then get back to training.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- That almost moment

I could feel something tapping my shoulder, I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see Dean smiling, urgh his breath reeks of alcohol. I looked around and saw I fell asleep on the sofa, he stumbles over to the side of me and sits down.

"S-Sophie, lets go to bed" He goes to get up but he falls back onto the sofa, chuckling to himself. Good job he isn't at work tomorrow because he is clearly hammered.

"You can go to bed, come on, I'll help you" I stand up then hold my hand out, he takes it and I drag his stumbling body to his bedroom in the bus. I hear him burp, I would be repulsed but I cant help but feel the raw attraction towards him. He tried to undo his buttons on his navy shirt but he cant do it, jeez how much has he had to drink.

"I'll do it. Why did you drink so much?" I start unbuttoning his top, when I get to the middle one I gulp, his torso is just perfection.

"Because I needed a distraction" I look up and see him looking into my eyes, what does he heed to distract himself from.

"What do you need to distract yourself from?" I finish unbuttoning his shirt, he takes the shirt off and almost falls back as he does so I grab his sides, stopping him. His bare chest infront of me, I think I'm the one needing distracting quite urgently. He pulls my chin up with his fingers, making me look at his face.

"You" I gulp.

"Me?" He strokes his thumb over my lip and I close my eyes, I really want this man.

"You are young but I cant help the way I feel even though I shouldn't feel it. How do you feel about me?" He's drunk, he's not going to remember this tomorrow, he will just have a massive headache.

"I've had a crush on you for years, everything about you is just.." He smirks then leans his forehead against mine.

"Just what?"

"Perfect" His face looks torn, I tilt my head back and press my lips gently to his, kissing him softly. His teeth caught the full curve along the bottom,biting gently, we both groan. I get off him and turn my back to him.

"I'm so sorry" I was about walk away from him but he crushes me to him with a groan, lifting my feet from the floor and carrying me backwards onto his bed as I land on my bum, falling back with him. I blush then look up at him, I cant believe this is happening. He grabs my hands and puts them above my head, he kisses me softly then hovers his lips over mine.

"I bet you've done this plenty of times" He smirks.

"I've never done anything" His eyes widen, then he shoots off me and sits at the edge of the bed.

"I am so sorry" Wow, I think I hurt him, I go and sit next to him, could this moment be any more embarrassing. I rest my hand on his shoulder and make him look at me.

"Its fine. You are drunk, just sleep it off" He nods, without thinking I stroke some of his hair away from his eyes, then kiss his cheek softly.

"You are very tempting Sophie" I giggle then stand up, smiling at him.

"Back at you Ambrose" I leave him be, I cant believe I almost did it with him, gosh I need to sleep and shut everything off.

I didn't want to get out of my room, I had cleaned my teeth, washed my face, got changed and sorted my face and hair out. Just knowing he's out there and what happened last night, I just cant face him. I was sporting a black look today, black leggings and blouse, I wasn't one for bright colours, I hate standing out to much. Come on Sophie, you've just got to get out and pretend nothing happened, I take a deep breath then exhale before opening my door to leave. I walk into the kitchen/living room area of the bus and see him sat there, in his beanie, shirt and jeans.

"We need to talk" I sigh, do we really have to.

"Okay" I sit next to him.

"Last night.."

"I know, huge mistake, you regret it, lets forget it" I stand up and go to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge, I feel his hand touch mine so I turn around so I'm facing him.

"Nope. I was going to say, as much as I want it, I shouldn't of forced myself" I blush, he actually wanted to do all those things last night, I cant help but smile.

"Well, good" He chuckles then pulls me in for a hug, I feel so safe in his arms right now.

"Mm, who knew you was a softie" He chuckles.

"You tell anyone and I'll have to Dirty Deeds you" I giggle.

"What we doing today then?" He rubs his hands together and smirks.

"Travelling back to America, Ohio here we come" America, oh my god, that's amazing, and his home town to, I really am loving my life at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- so much worry

We are in Cleveland Ohio, I was watching Dean Ambrose's match against Tyler Breeze, he was new to WWE and I already hated his character, so annoying. I couldn't help but cringe through watching it all, even though Dean was going strong you could tell his arm was hurting him and I think Tyler picked up on that because he keeps going for his arm. The fans are booing him, if I was out there I would, he's deliberately going after that arm because he knows he cant win any other way. I cant watch it anymore, I get off my seat and turn around to see Roman leaning against the door.

"Where you off?"

"I cant watch this" He chuckles then tucks his hair behind his ears.

"Its Dean, he will be fine" I move out the way and point to the screen, his eyes widened.

"He's hurting, I need to do something" I start to walk off but he walks infront of me and holds his hands out.

"Woah, you cant exactly just go out there" I sigh then see Hunter and Stephanie come out from no where, smiling, why are they smiling at me.

"Let her go Roman, it will give the crowd what they want. They are hating whats happening right now" he stepped out the way, I looked over at Hunter and he nodded which made me run like hell, I ran out to the stage and the crowd went crazy. I could see Summer Rae walking to the front of the ring, I stopped infront of her then slapped her, gosh that felt so good. I got into the ring as Tyler Breeze went out to check on Summer, I dropped down to Deans level. He groaned then looked over at me.

"What you doing?" I lowered my voice and half smiled, trying to drone out the crowd.

"I could see you were hurt, I couldn't stop myself, Steph and Hunter let me out to see you" I stood up and held my hand out, he groaned then took it, slowly getting up. From out of nowhere Tyler came rushing in the ring but luckily Dean saw and kicked him right in the gut then planted dirty deeds. The crowd cheered and his music hit up the stadium, I smiled and watched the crowd go crazy, saying "we love Ambrose", I couldn't help but get caught up in the moment and hold his good arm up. This moment, is so going in my top ten…

Unfortunately we couldn't speak afterwards because he was dragged away by interviewers so I decided to just go back into the bus and get changed into my pj's. I had my Explicit Ambrose Violence top on and plain black pj bottoms. Been here for an hour just chilling, I am so bored. Luckily I was saved from boredom because Dean came back looking tired.

"Are you okay?"

"They had to pop my arm back into place, so its fucking aching right now" He sighed then literally threw himself on the sofa, sitting next to me. He turned his head to face me then chuckled lightly.

"Nice top" I laugh then feel his hand touch mine, I thread my fingers through his and he squeezes my hand, still holding it.

"Roman said you were worried"

"I was, watching you when I was at home it was awful when I saw you hurt but being this close and seeing it, killed me. I'm so glad they let me out" He half smiled.

"Well I am fine now" I lean my head on his shoulder and I feel his lean on mine, our hands still in a tight grasp.

"Good" His shoulder was so comforting I could feel my eyes feeling heavy, so I let them close…

I could feel something touch my forehead, I looked up to see I was in bed, wait did Dean carry me to bed and tuck me in by the looks of it. He was kneeling on the floor next to my bed, stroking some of my hair out of my face, I felt so sleepy and peaceful.

"Mm, always knew you were a softy" He smiles then kisses my forehead again, softly.

"Just don't let anyone know, our secret. Night Sophie" I smile sleepily then l close my eyes.

"Mm, you are a softie and a bad boy character, I love both of those guys"

DEANS P.O.V

I cant believe she just said she loves me, I thought it was just a crush. She looks so beautiful sleeping, I quietly leave the room and shut the door.

"You know she means it" I hated it when Roman was right, I shrugged it off and walked to the living area.

"Well, she is to young and it cant happen"

"She is a legal age, your just avoiding it, you clearly want it to, I saw you two kiss yesterday, I know, I pretended I didn't" Shit, I sigh then slap his arm smiling.

"Its just fun" He chuckled deeply then shakes his head.

"Tell your face that then, everytime you see her you light up"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Caught on camera

I was so exhausted last night and I was embarrassed I let slip my feelings for him, he's probably hiding away from me now, I feel so stupid. I was wearing a black dress today, don't normally do dresses but I feel like I need to look the part as I'm now with superstars. My hair was down and straight and my face was caped in make-up because I looked terrible today, dark under eyes. I sighed then decided to take a wonder to the gym, knowing Dean he will be training there. I arrived and saw him running on the treadmill, sweat dripping down his glorious bare chest, sporting some black shorts and trainers. Our eyes met across the room and I gulped, he really is stunning, I walked over to the machines he's on and stood next to him.

"You look beautiful" I blush.

"Don't look so bad yourself" He winks that makes me giggle, I look around to see a couple of others using the gum here, I will never be a gym person.

"How do you do it, keep so fit all the time?" He shrugs his shoulder.

"Its apart of my life now, Its apart of my daily routine" Got to give it to them, they work bloody hard day in and day out.

"I salute you" I lean my arm across the machine but little did I realise I was speeding the treadmill up.

"Fuck, get your arm off" My eyes widen and I take my hand away and see him breathing far to heavily, he stops it then smirks.

"Revenge" He starts getting off the machine so I run off giggling like a school girl, I can hear him behind me, in a swift move he grabs me from behind and throws me over his shoulder.

"Let me down" He takes me into the shower room and turns the faucet on, oh hell no he better not, argh. He places me under the shower, water dripping all over me, I squeal then glare at him.

"That's so unfair!" He chuckles at me, how dare he, i grab his arm and pull him under to.

"Heeeey!" I laugh at him through wet eyes, he smirks then pushes me against the wall, water dripping down both of our bodies, soaking us.

"You are so mean I made all this effort for nothing" He puts his arms on either side of my face and dips his head, my heart is pounding so fast right now.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" I could feel my lips moving towards his, but before we did I saw something behind him, wait is that camera men.

"Dean, behind" He turned around and the camera men left, great that's all we need, I sighed then turned the shower off and walked away from him.

"Sophie wait...its probably just them trying to get some juicy stuff" I gulp then wipe the water off my forehead.

"Its still embarrassing. You may not care but I do, I'm going back to get dry" I walked off feeling so confused, is this all a joke for him, did he out all that on for the camera, there I was thinking we were getting closer.

I'm glad he didn't come back, I was so annoyed. I couldn't even be bothered to look nice, I put on my pj top and pj shorts, leaving my hair damp, cant be bothered to take forever with drying it. I saw the door of the bus open so I started to walk away.

"Wait" I sigh then turn around, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What?" He grabs my hand and guides me to the sofa, he strokes my palm with his thumb.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because it feels as if we were getting closer but then you pull that stunt for the camera and…"

"No I didn't, I didn't know they were coming" I looked at him and he seemed genuinely surprised I thought that, oh god did I get it completely wrong.

"Really?" He takes my other hand in his and looks into my eyes, gosh he's just heart melting,

"Yeah. I wouldn't do that to you, I just get carried away with you, hence the shower incident" I giggled, which made his eyebrow raise.

"That was pretty funny" I giggled again which made him chuckle, I am so glad it wasn't for the camera, don't think my heart could of taken that.

"Sophie, can I ask you something?" I nod.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Oh boy, I gulp.

"Y-Yeah" He puts his hand through his hair then sighed.

"I probably shouldn't do this.." Do what, Mmm, in a flash his lips were on mine, tasting the inside of my mouth with his tongue. I slowly moved onto his lap and joined my tongue to his, he moved his hands down my sides and grabbed my ass which made me moan in his mouth. He takes his lips off mine, looking flustered, I cant believe I just moaned in his mouth.

"Okay, we should stop" I really rather we wouldn't but he was already taking me off his lap, I felt so embarrassed and stupid. I think he could tell because he grabbed my hand.

"Trust me I really do want to but we probably shouldn't" I guess he is right but still a shame, I get up from the sofa and leave him sat there looking troubled.

"Night Dean" I walked off into my bedroom and slammed the door shut, he really knows how to play with my heart strings.


	8. For readers

Hello Readers,

Sorry i havent posted another chaoter in a while, i am having writers block at the moment.

if anyone has any ideas on what they would like to happen next, message me or leave it on a review and maybe that will help me to continue.

I appreciate you all liking this story! Xx


End file.
